saviorfairefandomcom-20200214-history
Assassin
Assassin is a melee class that can be taken up by Elves, Jins, Humans, Kuns, High Elves, Dark Elves and Cyborgs. Overview Of the classes, the Assassin can deal the most physical damage per second. A purely offensive class, Assassins are not only masters of bladed weapons, but are also capable of wielding ranged weapons. In fact, some players prefer ranged weapons and act as rear guard support. The range of weapons available to Assassins includes light-weight arms such as daggers or hidden blades, long and short swords, two-handed weapons, and ranged weapons such as classic bows and crossbows. This class's skills generally have long cooldown periods, and Assassins specialize in high burst damage, targeting a weak spot and killing an enemy in few hits. In addition, Assassins can apply poison to their weapons. However, Assassins have almost no defensive skills and are only able to equip light-weight arms such as hide or cloth. Instead of blocking, this class relies on evasion or countering for defense. Due to this, they are proficient at quick movement and even scaling tall buildings with ease. Most players who play an Assassin character take advantage of the class's stealth abilities to get close to an opponent unobserved and then attack viciously with a high-damage skill. If traveling with a party's advance guard, an Assassin will sometimes sneak into proximity to the opponents and use less powerful skills or weapons to gradually shave away their endurance. Passive Abilities *Silent Footing: Assassins can silence their footsteps regardless if they are running, walking, or jumping. *Night Vision: Assassins have the ability, during the night, to see without the use of equipment by quickly and almost instantaneously adjusting their eyes to the night time environment. *Evade: Assassins automatically evade certain skills. *One With Darkness: Assassins become more deadly and much more agile when bathed in shadows or darkness. *Echo-Location: Assassins have enhanced hearing, allowing them to hear the unhearable. *Stealth: Assassins are naturally quiet, so they are able to silence themselves when going in for a certain kill. *Charm: Assassins have a 50% chance to allure and persuade someone that they aren ot as they seem. *Disguise: The Assassin is able to take up a number of disguises in order to fool and trick their enemies into thinking they are nothign dangerous. *Parkour: Assassins are well adept in the arts of Parkour, allowing them to be quick and agile on their feet. This techinque allows them to be on par with some of the other classes, such as Ninja, Demon Hunter, and Samurai. *Counter: Assassins have a 75% chance to counter a melee-based attack from an enemy, while also using their attack against them. Skills *Set Mine: Assassins can set mines upon the area where they choose, and cover it up. The number of mines will increase with skill (Cooldown: None) *Invisible Sprint: When a Target's back is facing the Assassin, as long as the Assassin is sprinting, they turn invisible for a set amount of time. ( Cooldown: None) *Shuriken Rain: The Assassin can jump up above their opponent, and release a barrage of Shuriken down upon their opponent. ( Cooldown: 2 turns ) *Blast: The Assassin can detonate the Mine the moment an opponent is near it. The explosion has a 15 space radius. If the opponent is hit by the explosion, they will be unable to move for 2 turns. *Pounce: Assassins are able to pounce upon their opponent with a 50% stun rate and attempt to latch a mine onto their form, quickly flipping away. ( Cool Down: 5 Turns ) *Eagle Eye: Assasins have the ability to use eagle vision where they can mark their targets in a certain color. They are able to see their targets, no matter the distance or objects in between them. ( Cool Down: Once Per Battle, Duration 5 turns ) *Venom Strike: Assassins coat their weaponry in a dangerous venom. If touched by this venom, it will leave Poison damage for 3 turns, taking away 5 points of health per turn. ( Cool Down 7 Turns ) *Disarm: Assassins are adept in disarming foes with weapons. They use this skill against foes with smaller-based weapons i.e Daggers, Kunais, Swords. ( Cool Down: 5 Turns ) *Smoke Bomb: Assassins are capable of dropping multipel smoke bombs upon the ground to create a type of cover or escape. ( Cool Down : 3 Turns ) *Assassinate: The assassin while in invisible sprint reaches behind the opponent, and slices their neck. This reduces the enemy's HP by 50%. (Cooldown: 15 turns) Category:Classes